


Watch and See

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a difference between watching something and seeing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch and See

Already naked, Ronon stretched out on Elizabeth's bed, watching lazily as she struggled to get all her clothes off. He was still bemused by the multiple layers of clothing the Earthers wore all the time. Not that he complained about the view the lace cups that supported her breasts presented him with every day, but it made getting her naked far more laborious than it needed to be.

On the other hand, as his eyes followed her pants as they slid down her legs, he thought perhaps the delay might be worth it. His hand covered his erection and he stroked slowly, not wanting to hasten things but needing the contact as he stared at Elizabeth's long legs as her underwear slipped down her thighs.

Eventually his gaze moved up her body, over her stomach and bare breasts, to find her watching him with an arrested expression. Her eyes were fixed on his hand, the one touching his cock. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips and Ronon felt his heart speed up. He paused but she held out a hand to him. "No, don't stop."

As she climbed onto the bed alongside of him, he went back to stroking himself. Elizabeth seemed completely mesmerized. He wondered if she had never seen a man pleasure himself before, though he found that hard to believe. Her fingers brushed lightly against his chest, making a warm thrill race through him.

He stretched out, flat on his back, his free hand reaching for her, but she interlaced their fingers, her eyes darting up to meet his. "Can we... I want to watch this. Is that all right?" she whispered.

Something in him stirred with a hunger that went beyond the heat in his groin. He wanted to be inside of her, had been anticipating it most of the day. But the look in her eyes and the tiny hint of nervousness in her voice reached past his physical needs. More than he wanted her, he wanted to give her what she wanted. If it would give her something to watch him do this to himself, he would.

He nodded. She reached into the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out the tiny bottle of lubricant they sometimes used to ease their lovemaking. He shivered when the fluid dripped onto his cock. It warmed quickly, and he slowly increased the speed of his hand. Elizabeth settled onto the bed, watching avidly, her eyes occasionally flickering over his body, but always coming back to the thick red cock slipping through the circle of his fingers.

He imagined her above him, riding him easily and steadily, her body providing the slickness that now surrounded him. Remembered her head bent back from the pleasure he was drawing from her body, how she tightened around his cock until it nearly hurt. How his name sounded so different here than it did during the day, out in the city. Here, alone with him, she cried it out without hesitation or fear.

His fist jerked hard several times and he came, spilling over his own stomach and thighs. He drew in a shaky breath.

Elizabeth's mouth was hanging open, a look of awe on her face. He wasn't entirely sure why, but then she leaned down and kissed him, her mouth hot and eager, and he wasn't about to complain.

In between kisses, she murmured to him, "What were you thinking about?"

With his free hand, he stroked her cheek. "You. Riding me."

"God, Ronon," was all she said before kissing him furiously.

After a few minutes, he realized she was grinding herself against his thigh, and he held her shoulders and pushed her away. She looked confused, "What's wrong?"

He smirked up at her. "What's that saying you have? Something about turn around and fair play?"

Her cheeks turned an even brighter pink. "Turn about is fair play," she corrected him.

He shrugged, putting his hands behind his head, raising his eyebrows.

She gave him a look that was half-exasperated and half-eager and crawled up to lean against her pillows. Ronon rolled onto his side, twisting his body so he could see her.

Elizabeth got comfortable, then let one hand cup her breast, fingertip circling her nipple slowly. Her other hand slid down over her stomach and then in between her thighs. Ronon reached out and nudged her foot, spreading her wider, earning himself a brief glare. It lacked the usual fire, given that she was teasing her clit already.

Elizabeth's eyes drifted shut, her fingers pinching her nipple harder, and Ronon's dick twitched. He lay there, staring at her, exposed and vulnerable and incredibly hot. He could see the tendons in the back of her wrist shifting as her finger slid over her clit, teasing in slow upward strokes. He wondered if she was mimicking his tongue; that was what he did when he used his mouth on her body.

Her back arched and she abruptly shifted her hips, her arm extending farther. His mouth fell open as he watched her push first one, then two fingers into herself. He could smell her arousal now, almost feel the wetness slicking her fingers. His cock was filling again, but slowly. He would need more time to be ready to take her...

Elizabeth let her hips fall back into the bed, her fingers returning to her clit. He saw that her other hand was now above her head, digging into the pillow tightly. He could see the flush of red in her pale skin, along her neck and her breasts. With her arm raised up, her breast was drawn taut, the hard bud of her nipple lifted up like an invitation. His mouth watered.

As soon as his fingers brushed her hip, she opened her eyes and her body froze. "Uh-uh. I didn't touch you."

He growled in frustration, which made her smile at him. His only consolation was that no other man in Atlantis had ever seen how dirty and sexual her smile could be.

Her eyes stayed locked on him now, her finger moving faster. Her legs went wider, her pelvis pushing into her hand. He still wasn't completely hard and she was at the edge of her release. It was torture not to take her right now, but she was also one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. He felt he could have watched her like this for hours, days even.

Her eyes finally closed again, her teeth biting her lower lip to muffle the cry of pleasure as her orgasm shuddered through her.

He waited until her arm came to rest, then he pounced, suckling on her nipple a little roughly, before moving down over her belly. He latched on to her still-swollen clitoris and Elizabeth bucked against him. His hands shot out to hold on to her, his mouth gentle but insistent. He could keep her aroused and ready for him this way for a few more minutes, until he had recovered sufficiently.

The rest of the world faded as her smell and taste and the feel of her soft thighs enveloped him. He rubbed her clit with the tip of his tongue before sucking harder, and she moaned, her body shifting from side to side. Another orgasm swept through her, harder than the first, as he teased and licked at her until she whimpered and he felt her hands feebly pushing at his head.

He changed position, settling his body between her legs and kissing her slowly while she calmed down. Her fingers tangled in his hair and he paused. "What were you thinking about?"

It took a moment for her clouded mind to figure out what he was asking. Her green eyes stared up at him and he wondered, not for the first time, how it was possible for anyone in the city to find her hard to read. Everything she felt for him was right before him. "I was looking at you, watching me."

He kissed her again, a little possessively, and simultaneously pushed his now-full erection into her. She whimpered a little, but didn't tell him to stop. He moved slowly, giving her time to meet his arousal with her own, bending to nuzzle her neck and lavish kisses on her breasts until she was arching into his hips the way she'd been moving into her own hand.

Elizabeth entwined her arms and legs around him and he squeezed her hip in one hand, thrusting with her, faster and faster until she shook, clenching and melting around him and he came inside of her so hard he nearly collapsed. He managed to hold on until she began to settle and then he fell with a loud thump onto the mattress next to her.

He threw one heavy arm around her waist as she drew up the blankets and nestled her body against his. He pressed a lazy kiss to her hair, hearing from her slow breathing that she was close to sleep.

He managed to keep his eyes open long enough to watch as she dropped off, safe in the circle of his arm, before closing his eyes and following her.


End file.
